Soldiers Of Fourtune
by connor macgregor
Summary: 4 men are in the middle of a war. There about to go over the top. it is 1916 and the soldiers of great britian are about to go into the battle of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Soldiers Of Fortune

By Connor Macgregor

Prologue

"This is it"I said to myself as i stared into nothingness. I was lined along with other soldiers as we prepared to go over the top. The year was 1916 and as soon as i went over a bloody battle will begin which could change this war forever. I looked across the line to see other men looking up in fear. Some had tears running down their faces. I thought my heart was going to burst out. This was the end of me i thought, how could anyone survived this. I remember the happy times, back home was so peaceful, so happy but then this came. Trenches, soggy, filled with rats and where trench foot lurks. I could imagined what could be over there. A hailstorm of bullets waiting to rip me to shreds. But i wasn't alone in this war. My 4 friends one i knew all my life and 2 i met in the training camp were right beside me who had the same feeling i had were about to come with me to heaven or to hell. I looked at my watch. "2 minutes boys till we go up" i said to myself. They thumbs went up as i could see their nerves when that thumb went up. To try and forget the evil over the trenches i tried to remember home and my family. I had a girlfriend who was with a child. What would have happened if i never came back. Would she run off with someone else or stay a widow all her life. I looked at my watch again. "1 minute people"i said to my friends and they replied with a more edgy thumbs up. This was it. Dead or alive. God was about to decide millions of fates right now and nothing was going to stop him. I looked over to my fellow comrades for what could be for the last time. I then thought what were the Germans thinking. They may be thinking the same thing. Death. What if they were thinking as soon as we went over the top they would be dead. It was so quiet like a deep breath before the plunge. As soon as the whistle would be blown we could go over and into the place men tend to fear. No mans land. 30 seconds till it begins. A bloody battle that will claim millions of lives. Any minute now it would begin. As i took my final breaths i thought to myself. What if we suvire all this. Maybe the germans are all dead and we can just walk over and claim their land. A mixture of fear and relief swam in my body as the clock kept ticking. 15 seconds. My friends clutched their guns as i clutched mine.

10 seconds

Time was ticking away as the same was happening to my life.

9 seconds

8 seconds

The tension was mounting

7 seconds

6 seconds

It was beginning

5 seconds

4 seconds

I was about to kick off from the ground as soon as the whistle went

3 seconds

2 seconds

1 second

0

the whistle went and we all went over.

Now if you are reading this your proboly thinking "he cant finish it here it has only began"

Well i am going to take you back. Back to the beginning of the war of the stories of how these 4 men met up


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 An Unexpected Meeting

Josh was on a train. He was scared and excited at the same time. He was going to war to be a hero and fight for his country and kill some Germans but what if he never came back. What if he died in France. That would be horrible but still he had signed to the army and there was no turning back. He was all alone on the train. He sat by his luggage looking outside the window as everything went by. Cars, People and even animals. All he was thinking about was the road ahead. The future. Would it lead to death or to stories for the grandchildren. While he was thinking someone came into the carriage. Josh turned around to see none other than his best mate Martin O Neil.

"martin you son of a bitch"said Josh as he ran up to him and hugged him. Martin hugged him back.

" So what's been going on in your street Josh "Said Martin

Josh and martin stopped hugging and sat down on the seats. They resumed talking as josh and martin looked pleased to see each other.

"I can't believe im here it feels so scary heading to what could be your doom"said Josh in a nervous sort of way

"Don't be scared josh it's not that scary all we do is shoot all day "said martin looking relaxed as though it was just a normal day.

"Besides the reason im doing it is too get away from the wife you know what i mean"said martin with a laugh ready to crack. They then both burst into laughter and martin almost fell off his chair. They then started to relaxed and eventually stopped laughing.

"How did ur girl take it"said martin

"Ok i mean she cried but you know who wouldn't its a letter to go to war"said josh

"Mine didn't it was a bit of a surprise i think she is having an affair but who cares "said martin

"Well you should because if she is having an affair then you should beat her until you bleed"said josh

"You have been listening to too much radio"said martin with a concerned face. A little silence fell on the carriage. Until a loud whistle was heard and the train started to slow down.

"Guess we are here then"said josh as they got their bags and left the carriage towards the door of the train. They headed towards the train where their was a long cue trying to get out of the train. They eventually got out to see all the people be forced into a line. Josh and Martin joined the line and watched as the general of Britain and France walked along the line looking at the line. Josh's face was like stone. He couldn't move it without risk getting shot or shouted at. Martin was playing it cool. Just acting natural like he was in a line. After 10 minutes of standing in line the line disbanded and we marched towards a training camp. Josh and Martin walked next to each other. The weather in France was beautiful for the winter. The line went on from miles. It wasn't just this train that had soldiers. Almost ten trains had soldiers on them. It was like high school. Loads of people you don't know will maybe save your life or you would get to know but one way or another josh and martin were about to embark on a adventure that would change their life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Attack In The Mountains

They had been walking for 2 hours and josh and martin were exhausted. Martin looked like he was going to collapse while Josh felt his lungs were going to burst. The line was massive. Almost millions and millions of people were going to the trenches thinking the same thing as josh felt. Possible death. As they were heading across towards the mountains which they would go through to the camp josh noticed a breeze. It didn't feel windy. Martin felt it as well. They both looked up to see nothing. Maybe it was the wind until

BOOM

A bomb went off and gunfire began. The Germans were attacking. The British then started shooting. The Germans were hiding in the forest with a clear view of the British. The British were ambushed and did not see it coming. The newbies ran for the mountains while some of the soldiers stood and continued firing at the Germans. As josh was running he lost martin. He couldn't see him anyway. Was he dead. Did he stay and fight. But right now he just kept running and avoided the bombs hitting him. As he looked back he saw soldiers falling . Death terrified him . He ran as fast as a tiger. He even outlasted a few other people. He looked back again to see 3 more men fall. It was horrible just watching. I kept running but i was easily running out of breath. I made it to a cave where other soldiers were. I entered the cave and i sat against the wall. It felt like i was hiding from a monster who was trying to eat me. I then started to fall asleep trying to forget that this was happening or imagining that i was somewhere else until i felt a nudge on my arm. It was martin. Josh ran into his arms

" Where the hell have you been i thought u were dead"said josh with a concerned face

" I was right behind you"said martin

"Doesn't matter now all im concerned is staying alive"said Josh with a worried look on his face.

Martin and josh crouched down on the side of the cave and tried to get to sleep and forget the war. But it was no use they could still hear the bombs being blasted and the groans of men dying. It was hopeless they couldn't forget it it was stuck in their minds for good or for the time being. For about 20 minutes all they could hear was bombs being blasted and groans of men being killed. The worse experience a human could have. They woke up a while later to discover the place deserted. Not a man in sight. They must have left and forgotten us. Josh and Martin got up and looked around. The gun fire had stopped and loads of men's bodies were scattered across the battlefield.

"Where have they gone"said Martin

"No idea but if they are still moving we have to keep up with them"said Josh. They set off and took their suitcases and provisions. The walk was long and tiring like running a marathon. 1 hour had passed and martin and josh were showing signs of weakness. They rested in another cave. Josh took a giant gallon of water while martin lied down. It was hopeless. They wouldn't catch up with them. There were lost. They would be stuck in the mountains until they die.

"Is this how we die "said Josh staring in the sky. It was clear as white but it felt dark and about to rain for josh and martin

"I just wish we were home instead we are here in this evil rocky place that feels like hell"said martin They had enough supplies though to last themselves almost 2 days straight but they were worried about where they were. Suddenly a breeze occurred but they didn't care but it got bigger and bigger and very soon there clothes were flapping about. They looked up to see a strong tough wind brewing

"Oh great quick find shelter"said martin

They got up and ran to any type of shelter they could see. This was difficult and dangerous because this was mountains not flat land. Josh and martin could die right now. Eventually after looking for shelter for half an hour they found a little cave. They settled there for the night but didn't get much sleep due to the massive storm through the night. The next day they set off filled with hope trying to escape the mountains. Martin's leg was bleeding after yesterday. They felt that this was the beginning of their slow and painful death.

"How the hell are we going to get out of here"josh said

" No idea and stop moaning if we didnt fall asleep we wouldnt we in this situation"said martin

Josh and martin continued walking through the mountains. It was about 4 o clock and josh and martin were tired out. They had spent 2 days in the mountains. They were running out of food and energy. They were resting in another cave. Josh woke up after having a bad dream to discover martin was gone.

"MARTIN"sad josh and his voice echoed on. He grabbed his stuff and went through the narrow pathway through the cave. It was dirty with mud all around the walls and path. Josh hated mud. The only reason he was in france was to kill germans. The narrow pathway ended and josh saw martin in a corner of a massive space in the cave.

"What the hell are you doing"said josh

"finding a way out"said martin looking round seeing any way out. Then he saw something

"This way"said martin as he dashed to a small hole. Josh followed him as they crawled through the hole. They got out the other side and saw a bit of light. Josh and martin realised where they were and started to bash down the wall. After 20 minutes f bashing they finally managed to escape the cave and into a clearness. They saw in the distance a long trench. It was the brittish and french trenches. It was where josh feared most of all . The line. He would spend maybe his whole life in that line. They walked to the camp which was near the trench line. They would have to spend a few months training on how to be a soldier to fight. They were outside the gate calling for the soldiers.

"Hello"said josh

"Not so loud what i they are germans"said martin

"Then this is death for us"said josh

But it wasnt. Brittish soldiers came out and took them inside.

"You are the two that were left behind yes"said the man

"I guess so yes"said martin

"Good some soldiers thought it was a joke to leave them behind. They are dead now"said the man.

Josh and martin were then escorted to their rooms where they would have a comfortable sleep.


End file.
